


How Ridiculous

by itsnotlove



Series: You're Stupid and I Hate You [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Raijin Days, Shizuo is confusing even to himself, Sunflowers, haha who knows, he suits them so much ; ;, literally a sunflower, shizuo is a sunflower child and must be protected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: It wasn’t so much that Izaya had stopped running, but rather that he was no longer able to continue. His muscles had revolted, tired of screaming their objections in the form of sharp pains spreading throughout Izaya’s body only to go unheard, and simply stopped working. 
  For marinkarin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixietails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixietails/gifts).



****It wasn’t so much that Izaya had stopped running, but rather that he was no longer able to continue. His muscles had revolted, tired of screaming their objections in the form of sharp pains spreading throughout Izaya’s body only to go unheard, and simply stopped working.

He hit the ground hard, with barely enough strength left in his arms to cover his face, and heaved silently on the ground. His body was quickly becoming numb, though that was of no real consolation. Perhaps, if he’d been alone, he might have found the situation frustrating or even embarrassing. To be found in such a way by his teachers would do nothing for his reputation, and it was all a little too cliché for his liking.

The sun was just starting to set, with the last few rays barely brushing over his surroundings. He’d have half an hour to an hour before the darkness set in, and then he surely would be something to laugh at.

How ridiculous it all was to be trapped in circumstances such as these.

With a wheeze, Izaya rolled onto his back but kept his eyes covered with the crook of his elbow. His teeth grit together roughly as he fought to keep his laughter contained, unable to stop himself from imagining just how he’d be killed.

Would the exposure get him? Or would it be the animals? Or, would it be the animal that had been chasing him?

A slight, barely noticeable tremor rocked the ground beneath him, and Izaya found he was no longer able to control himself. Laughter spilled out of him, rising in volume the more he tried to stem the flow. If he’d been silent, then the beast mightn’t have been able to find him. Shizuo was an idiot, so it wasn’t like he’d be able to follow the path Izaya had left.

Ah, but wasn’t he full of surprises? Even when he had no idea what was happening, Shizuo always seemed to burst in and ruin everything regardless.

“What a monster...”

The rumbling in the ground grew more violent as if to match Izaya’s thoughts. It wasn’t long until he could hear trees snapping and whatever else being trampled, which, for some reason, made Izaya’s laughter cease.

He stayed on the ground, unable to move even if he tried, and waited.

And waited.

And waited…

The pounding stopped, but was soon replaced by mumbling. Izaya couldn’t quite make out what was being said, though he recognised both the tone and the owner.

“Did you get lost, Shizu-chan?” He croaked, throat still raw from the hours-long sprint. The mumbling switched from confused to something a little more abrasive, and slowly increased in volume.

The ground no longer shook, but Izaya tensed regardless. Shizuo was walking toward him, probably moving as slowly as possible to build the suspense. A part of Izaya wondered which threat Shizuo would follow through with, and pondered how it might feel to have both legs ripped off before being beat half to death with them.

The idea wasn’t all that wonderful, given how expensive his pants were.

“What are...” The confusion returned to Shizuo’s voice, which seemed more bizarre than the situation they were in. Surely, if he were this close to Izaya (and he really couldn’t have been more than a few metres away), then he should become a raging lunatic. To have him ask a question, or at least try to, was perhaps the strangest thing that could have happened.

Izaya swallowed a groan as he attempted to move into a seated position, the effort sending a sharp pain shooting through his skull. It took everything he had to stay upright, but if that was fine so long as he was at least attempting to reach Shizuo’s level. “It’s rude to bother someone when they’re napping.”

“You aren’t napping, bastard.” Shizuo snapped back, though it lacked the usual aggression.

“What else would I be doing on the ground?” Izaya’s grin spread wide, and though his eyes were closed, he knew exactly what expression Shizuo was wearing. “Can’t I stop to smell the roses occasionally without you accusing me of doing something?”

“Idiot, these aren’t roses.” Something whooshed, having apparently been poked a little too hard. “I don’t think.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Eh? What do you mean?” Shizuo thundered forward and Izaya clenched his teeth despite himself. He shrunk in on himself slightly, waiting for the blow, only to slapped lightly in the cheek by- what _was_ that?

Unable to fight his curiosity, Izaya lifted his head and cracked open an eye. It took a moment for him to register what Shizuo was holding in front of him, but once he did, both eyes flew open and he fell backward onto the ground with a thud.

“Oi! What’re you doing!?”

“Me? What are _you_ doing?” Izaya laughed, rolling his head on the ground in an effort to take in his surroundings. He hadn’t noticed it when he’d first run here, and now he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t.

The bright yellows and almost-oranges of the thousands of petals shone almost as brightly as the sun, and the fresh, crisp stalks were almost as tall as he was. How he’d managed to totally ignore the field of sunflowers was a mystery, but now that he’d seen them, he wasn’t able to focus on anything else.

Except, of course, for Shizuo.

“Is that for me?” He asked happily, lifting his head off the ground just enough to appraise Shizuo properly. His blond hair seemed lighter now, fitting in so nicely with the flowers that he almost looked as though he was one. The fact that the beast was holding one in his hands so delicately only made it all the more hilarious. “Did you chase me here just to bring me flowers?”

“Shut up!” Shizuo barked, turning around so that he didn’t have to look at Izaya. “You’re the one rollin’ around in them like some fuckin’ weirdo!”

“At least I’m not carrying them around like a love-hungry idiot.” Izaya’s head hit the ground softly, and he chuckled just a little. “No matter how many flowers you have, no one is going to want to love a monster like you.”

Truthfully, Izaya regretted saying it. Not because he was afraid of hurting Shizuo’s feelings, but rather, because it felt off. There was something honest about the sentence that made him feel uncomfortable, but he wasn’t entirely sure why.

After a pause, Shizuo mumbled something to himself, then turned back to face Izaya. His bottom lip was pinched between his teeth slightly, and the stalk of the sunflower in his hand bent awkwardly in the middle. He took two steps toward Izaya, stopped, then took another three steps. The tips of his shoes brushed against Izaya’s side dangerously, as if to warn the pest to stay quiet.

Unable to do anything else, Izaya looked up at Shizuo inquisitively.

“Look-”

“No.”

“Wha-”

“I don’t want to look at anything that piques your interest.”

“ _Look_ ,” Shizuo tried again, deciding it was simply better to ignore anything that Izaya said or did. “I hate you.”

“I hate you too, Shizu-chan. I’m glad we had thi-”

“But here-” Shizuo’s arm shot out and down, the abused sunflower in his hand rocking precariously as it did. With the other hand, Shizuo scratched the back of his head as he looked at literally everything but the annoyance on the ground beneath him. “Just take it.”

“I don’t want it.”

“It’s not- you don’t get to say no, right? You gotta take it.”

“I don’t _want_ it.” Confused, Izaya repeated himself. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but it all felt a little too… odd. “Go away.”

“I said you _have_ to _take_ it!” Shizuo’s face snapped toward Izaya’s, thankfully hidden by shadows developing as the sun set. Frustrated with Izaya’s non-compliance, he grunted something unintelligible before throwing the flower at idiot with a little too much force.

The stalk of the flower struck Izaya’s nose hard before bouncing off, but the damage was already done. What at first were droplets of blood ran from Izaya’s nose, but soon turned into a steady stream. The teenagers stared at each other with matching looks of confusion, unable to say or do much at all until Shizuo seemed to understand what had just happened.

The flowers literally swayed as the blond bolted away from Izaya and back from where they’d come, leaving him on the ground where he’d first fallen. It would be several hours until he was found by the teachers, but even then he was still speechless. The only thing he really knew as he was dragged back to camp was that he didn’t want to let go of the broken sunflower he was gripping in his hand as tightly as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD NO IDEA HOW LONG THIS WAS


End file.
